The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid cultivar of Medinilla plant, botanically known as Medinilla sp., hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘ROYAL INTENZ’. The genus of Medinilla belongs to the Melastomataceae family.
The new Medinilla ‘ROYAL INTENZ’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors, Elly Black and Nico D. M. Steur, in Assendelft, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Medinilla variety with good growing habits and an attractive inflorescence.
The new Medinilla ‘ROYAL INTENZ’ originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventors in 2008 in Assendelft, the Netherlands. The female or seed parent is the Medinilla selection designated ‘83198287’ (unpatented), and the male or pollen parent is the Medinilla selection designated ‘83197015’ (unpatented). ‘ROYAL INTENZ’ was discovered and selected by the inventors in 2010, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross controlled environment in Assendelft, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Medinilla hybrid ‘ROYAL INTENZ’ performed by vegetative means by cuttings was first performed in 2010 Assenfeldt, the Netherlands. The first ‘ROYAL INTENZ’ plants propagated through the use of cuttings flowered in 2011, in Assenfeldt, The Netherlands, and have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.